This disclosure relates to a fabric network that couples electronic devices using one or more network types. Specifically, this disclosure relates to dynamically requesting and/or receiving acknowledgment messages.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Network-connected devices appear throughout homes. Some of these devices are often capable of communicating with each other through one or more networks. However, transient devices—for instance, mobile phones or other personal devices—may benefit from being connected to the network-connected devices in a reliably addressed connection regardless of whether the transient devices are currently in a common network with the network-connected devices or are remote from the network. Long polling may be used to communicate to these transient devices when they are remote from the network, but long polling does not allow every device in the fabric to communicate with a remote transient device with a dedicated poll communication. Furthermore, long polling may only be initiated from one direction. For example, when a device from the common network is to communicate with the remote transient device via long polling, the device from the common network may wait for a long poll from the remote transient device.